Promises
by quidditchplayersturnmeon
Summary: Brittana/Fuinn. Santana worries about coming out and her relationship with Brittany and seeks comfort from Quinn, meanwhile both Finn and Quinn worry about where their relationship is heading. Set before Funeral but is cannon up to then.
1. Confessions

**A/N: I wrote this after prom ****but never got it finished before funeral so abandoned it, I liked the story though and regretted not finishing it**.** Quinn and Santana aren't the only characters in it, but since you can only choose two I just chose the first two in the story.**** 7 Chapters, will update once or twice a day to give me a chance to proof read each one, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>-Confessions-<p>

She looked down at her and wondered whether this was all a bad idea, things never really happened how she imagined them to happen, but this felt like something she really had to do. She watched her turned the page of her textbook, trying to remember the last time they had really had a conversation, the last thing she could remember saying to her was a joke about her stretch marks. She felt bad about being cruel, but she would never admit it.

The girl looked up, brushed her long wavy blonde hair behind her ear, and looked at her for a moment, frowning.

"What is it, Santana? You have been staring at me for the past 2 minutes, do you want something or do you just want to make fun of my stretch marks again?" Santana looked back at her, there was a knot in her stomach and she couldn't believe what she was about to do, she took a deep breath and said, "Could we- could we erm, go somewhere private? I was wondering if I could talk to you,"

Quinn looked surprised and slightly apprehensive but nodded, she stood up and walked back inside, Santana followed her, the knot in her stomach tightened.

They made their way down the hallway until they found an empty classroom and walked inside, Quinn turned to her, "So what is it? Some secret plan to destroy someone's life or make somebody feel miserable?"

Santana stared at her for a moment then said "I'm sorry about the stretch mark joke," she was quiet, almost whispering, as if the words were afraid to come out. Quinn looked at her bemused, smiled feebly, and said, "It's alright,"

"We used to be good friends, didn't we?" Santana had to resist the urge to turn and run as she realised how quickly what she was about to do would happen, but Quinn smiled at her and nodded.

"There's something I need to talk to somebody about," she told her, "I would have maybe thought about talking to Dave, maybe Kurt, but what I really need is a friend, and Quinny, you're the only person I could think of"

Quinn looked surprised, "but what about Brit, I mean you two are so close, I'm sure she would be a better friend to talk than me?" Santana shook her head, at those words the knot in her stomach vanished, but not in a good way. She felt as if her stomach, her lungs and her heart had all just vanished.

"I- I can't…" but that was all she could manage, her legs gave way and she found herself half sitting, half lying on the floor using the closed door for support, floods of tears pouring down her face. Quinn stood there, stunned, she didn't even know what she was witnessing, she moved forwards and sat beside Santana, pulling her close and holding her in her arms.

* * *

><p>The bell rang before either of them said anything; Santana had stopped sobbing, but there were still tears trickling down her face. "Come on," Quinn said, "lunch is over, there will be somewhere private outside, we can skip the next class."<p>

She took her hand and led her outside, everyone walking past barely even seemed to notice Santana crying, they found a secluded spot in the yard and sat down on a bench.

"What is going on?" Quinn asked, Santana looked at her, drying her eyes with her sleeve, "It's Brittany", Quinn looked puzzled.

"What about her? Have you two fallen out over something?" Quinn seemed genuinely concerned, people thought she was a bitch, But Santana knew her better, she knew it was just an act, after all, she was just the same, except Quinn broke character much more easily than she did. She looked at her; it seemed impossible to get the words out of her mouth.

"It's not that, it's…" she paused for a moment, and then suddenly, as if she had been keeping all her thoughts and feelings hidden away behind some imaginary wall, like some sort of closet lesbian dam that had just burst, it all came pouring out "I just thought maybe if I had been prom queen, if I had been the top bitch in this school-" and she told her everything, once she started she couldn't stop, she told her about her half thought out plans to winning Brittany, about how much it hurt to see her and Artie together at prom, all her fears of them getting back together, fresh tears poured down her face is as she spoke, "-and I saw her dancing with that girl at prom, and I felt like my heart was breaking when she didn't come and dance with me too. I'm so scared Quinny, I'm scared of what everyone will think of me, I'm scared that I will lose her, I'm scared that she will take Artie back instead of being mine like she promised, I love her so much, I just don't know how to handle it"

Quinn watched as all this poured out of her, she could barely believe what she was hearing, this was the first time she had ever seen a Santana with an emotional side, a Santana that she could believe had a soul, and now she is telling her that she is gay. She always knew that Santana and Brittany fooled around, but she thought that was just it, they were just fooling around. She put her hand in Santana's as she finished speaking, "I don't know what to say." She reached into her bag with her other hand, pulled out a tissue and began drying Santana's tears.

Santana looked at her pleadingly, "just help me get Brittany…"


	2. Fears

-Fears-

Finn saw her at the end of the hall and walked over to see her, she was with Santana. He thought that was kind of odd, they didn't really hang around much anymore, and they both seemed kind of worried, but as she turned and saw him she smiled. He walked up to her and took her hand; she leant her head against his arm for a second, then turned and whispered something to Santana. Santana told her thank you and walked off.

"Santana seemed different today, did she get a hair cut or something?" Quinn looked at him with that bewildered but amused smile she wore whenever he said something stupid, but he decided to leave it. They chatted as they walked through school to their next classes but Finns thoughts were elsewhere, as he leaned to kiss her goodbye, his thoughts returned to prom night just as he was about to kiss her on the stairs, as their lips met, all he wanted was to rewind time so he could go back and make that night perfect for her.

* * *

><p>That night Finn lay there in his bed, he was staring at the photo Quinn's mom took of them before they left her house, he had the photo folded over so he could only see Quinn, he was too angry at himself to look at himself right now. He stared into her eyes, she really was, and still is, the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. She told him that she wasn't mad that he got thrown out of prom; she said that she still had an amazing night with him, but Finn didn't quite believe her, he could tell there was something wrong.<p>

The next morning he still couldn't think of anything else, he wanted to show Quinn how sorry he was, he wanted to fix things, he wanted to make up for prom, and for all the things he said when she was covering for Sam, but he had no idea what he needed to do. He walked the hallway, not really taking in where he was going or who was around him until he bumped into something; he got a shock, then looked down and saw Rachel looking up at him.

"Hi Finn, I've been meaning to talk to you, with us being co-captains of new directions I wanted to run a few song selections by you that we could give to Mr Schue, I've talked to Jesse about them and-" he stopped listening, she droned on but at the mention of Jesse he felt another major pang of guilt for ruining Quinn's and Rachel's night.

"Rachel, I'm sorry but I really couldn't care less, I have other things on my mind right now" he began to walk away when she caught this arm.

"It's Quinn isn't it?" for some reason he began to get angry and before he could stop himself he blurted out, "I don't see how that's any of your business Rachel!"

She looked hurt, "Finn, I was only trying to help" he looked at her, angry "Yeah well I was only trying to help when I talked to you about Jesse and look how that ended up! You basically told me to shove off and I ended up getting kicked out of prom and ruining Quinn's night!"

She looked at him for a moment, the anger was starting to bubble in her too, how could he blame her for what he did to get himself and Jesse kicked out of prom? "I didn't ask you to throw a punch at my date!" she shouted, "And Finn, I've already said please just try and be supportive of whoever I date and I, as I have been of you and-"

"Rachel, just don't! You have never been supportive of me and Quinn! The only reason I didn't bring that up last time you said it is because you looked like you were about to cry, all you have done, both the times we have been together is try and make me fall in love with you and try and break us up, don't dare say you were supportive of us after you basically tried to convince me that she was cheating on me when all she was doing was helping a friend!"

"But Finn, you thought she was cheating on you too!"

"Yeah, maybe I did, but I wouldn't have been nearly as scared as I was if it hadn't been for you just building on that! My relationship with Quinn right now is hard enough without you always trying to get in the middle of it, why can't you just stay out of it for once Rachel!"

He stormed away from her, she looked after him she was on the verge of tears, how could he say that? she was his friend, she was just trying to look out for him, she had never done anything to split them up.

Finn walked into his class and sat down in his usual seat behind Puck, "Dude, what the hell is up with you, you look pissed," he shrugged and began to work and think back over the last two years. Finding out it was Pucks baby, Jesse ditching Rachel, Kurt leaving, all this prom drama, all the drama seems to escalate around the times of glee club competitions. It was amazing they managed to win at all when everyone seems to hate each other.


	3. Secrets

-Secrets-

Quinn found her in the choir room sitting with Artie, talking about the new glee club assignment. She knocked on the door and walked in slowly, "Hey Brittany, can I have a word with you for a moment?" She glanced at Artie "in private, please"

Brittany nodded and turned to Artie "I'll talk to you later okay?" he said his goodbyes and left the room, Brittany turned to look at Quinn, and she got the strange feeling that Brittany already knew what she was going to talk about. It was one of those things that always confused her about Brittany, she wasn't very good in school, she wasn't really that smart at all, most people, including Quinn a lot of the time, thought she was stupid, but she had these moments where she would just seem wiser and smarter than anybody else, like she saw the world differently.

"I need to talk to you about Santana, I know about her" Brittany didn't seem surprised at all, she just kept looking at Quinn and asked, "how did you find out?"

Quinn looked at her for a moment; did she really expect that Quinn could have found out any other way than she did? Was Santana giving off some kind of obvious lesbian vibe that the rest of them were just totally blind to? "She told me" at this Brittany looked shocked.

"Santana told you? Our Santana? She actually told you?" Quinn nodded, Brittany seemed to consider it for a moment, but then Quinn saw a slight flicker of hurt across her face before a smile started to form there and suddenly Brittany seemed hopeful and cheery. "Does this mean she is coming out?" she asked, almost bouncing in her seat.

"No, she's not coming out. That's not really what I wanted to talk about, it's a part of it but there's something more important" Brittany looked disappointed and slumped back into her chair.

"So what is this about?" then she looked like she was panicking "wait, is she in love with you? Is that why she told you, she got sick of waiting for me and she fell in love with you?" Quinn was stunned; she hardly even knew how to react to that thought.

"N-No, she's not in love with me Brit" She looked to the door because the look of disbelief and accusation on Brittany's face almost felt like it was starting to burn, she saw Finn walk past, he looked hurt, angry, she wanted to chase after him but she knew she couldn't, she needed to do this for Brittany and Santana, they used to be her best friends, she owed them this much.

"So if she isn't in love with you, and she isn't coming out, why did she tell you? I know I don't understand a lot of things, but that seems like one of those things that nobody else would understand either" Quinn looked at her, studying her face trying to find the best way to say what she had to say, the most gentle way, but she realised she couldn't be gentle, she had to just come straight out with it.

"She wanted my help, It took 30 minutes of crying before she could even tell me what was wrong, she loves you Brit, she doesn't know what to do, she wanted me to help her be with you, it's killing her-" Brittany listened as Quinn told her everything that had happened, all the things Santana had told her, she knew most of it already, but it still hurt to hear someone say it out loud to her, especially since Santana had said it to them, she started to feel sick, she didn't know what to do, so she just sat there, head bowed, like a child being scolded by its mother every word hurting more and more. "Brit?" it took a moment before Brittany had realised that Quinn had finished, a tear fell down her face, then another, and another.

"How could I have- I'm so- Horrible person-" Quinn stared at her, she felt ashamed of her self, she had just realised that it must have sounded like she was accusing Brittany, telling her off, she put her arm around her to comfort her and dried her tears just like she had done with Santana the day before. "You can't tell anyone, especially Artie, promise you wont tell Artie, it would hurt him so much"

"Of course I wont, I promise, I won't tell anyone, but why would Artie be so hurt that someone else likes you? I mean, you're beautiful, he must know he isn't the only one" Quinn realised what Brittany had meant as soon as she finished speaking.

"No, it's not that, you just can't tell him that I'm in love with someone else, he'll know that's why I turned him down for prom" New tears began to form in the corner of her eyes, she looked at Quinn, trying to hold them back.

"Brittany, if you love her why can't you be with her?" she asked. Brittany looked at her, she knew that she was stupid herself, but she thought Quinn was really clever.

"If Santana can't come out, how could we start dating? I am ready to come out as soon as she does, I'm there for her, but how can we be together if everyone still thinks we're straight?" It seemed obvious, it would be impossible for Santana to pretend she was straight if she was with Brittany so how did she expect to be with her without coming out?

"You could date in secret? Santana might not be ready for the whole school to know, but the whole school doesn't need to know," It made sense, but she didn't know if a relationship would even work if she kept it a secret.

"But, how would that work? Wouldn't people notice something if we were dating? And all that secrecy, wouldn't that make things really difficult"

"Me and Finn were dating in secret for a while, nobody but Rachel noticed and even she was just shooting in the dark because she wants Finn back, we just had to make sure we were discrete in school and that we never really did anything together in public, just at home. It was actually fun and well, it was easier in secret, Rachel wasn't trying to break us up, we didn't have to hear all the judgement about Sam or about how we're back together after what I did to him, it was… Better. You and Santana could do the same kind of thing-" Brittany listened to all the reasons that being together in secret could work, and she could barely find anything wrong with those ideas, they weren't lying to anybody to be mean, it was just to protect peoples feelings, but she still wasn't sure.

"I still don't know, Quinn, It just seems too confusing"

"Just think about it for a while, okay? I think you would make an amazing couple" They hugged again and began to talk, like they hadn't seen each other in a year and were trying to catch up on everything, they laughed and even danced and sang a bit to the music on Brittany's iPod. It felt good for them both to just have some fun, Quinn had spent so much time worrying about Rachel and Finn, Brittany had spent so much time worrying about Artie and Santana, it made them both feel free. They had just collapsed onto some chairs again giggling together about Finn dancing and Brittany was quizzing her about why she found it so adorable when the door to the choir room burst open.

"How can you be so heartless?"


	4. Delusions

**A/N: I hate Rachel. It's probably obvious and I pick out her worst features when I write he****r (Obsession over Finn, Man stealer, Hypocrite, etc.) and ignore any good qualities she has, so I just thought I'd apologize in advance to any Rachel fans I piss off...**

* * *

><p>-Delusions-<p>

Rachel sat in Spanish class thinking about her argument with Finn, how could he say she was never supportive? Yes she was in love with him, but she never tried to cause problems with the two of them. But then she remembered what he said before he stormed off 'My relationship with Quinn right now is hard enough' what did that mean? Maybe she was really taking it out on him that she didn't win prom queen; that definitely sounded like something she would do. Poor Finn was only trying to help her and now she is shouting at him cause she didn't get her precious crown.

She sat and stared out of the door into the hallway, she knew Finn was too good for Quinn and she didn't deserve him, but this was just the evidence she needed. Maybe if she could convince Finn that he shouldn't be with Quinn then he would realise that he loved her more than Quinn; that they should be together. Sure Rachel had kissed puck, but Quinn had slept with him. That was so much worse.

"Rachel? Rachel!" she looked to the front of the class, then around the room, everyone was staring at her, she had obviously drifted off and not being paying attention.

"I'm sorry, Mr Schue. Could I go to the nurse? I don't feel well." He nodded at her and she got up and walked out of the classroom to roam the halls, Finn was obviously hurting inside and Quinn was too busy stressing about not winning her crown to care, she was suddenly angry. She searched the school trying to find Quinn and after a couple of minutes realised where she might be. She found the choir room and heard voices, she listened for a moment, a few feet away from the door and realised one of them was Quinn, she was laughing, how could she be laughing when her boyfriend was in so much pain? She burst into to room and saw Brittany sitting laughing with her.

"How can you be so heartless?" she shouted, glaring at Quinn. She looked confused and looked to Brittany, confused as well.

"How is she heartless? She was actually saying she liked his dancing"

"I wasn't on about his dancing you stupid bimbo," said Rachel angrily, Brittany looked hurt and stormed off.

"What did you say that for, why couldn't you just be nice to her?"

"Like you care about being nice, when you won't even be nice to Finn!"

"What are you on about?" Quinn looked genuinely confused which angered Rachel even more.

"Your boyfriend is upset and all you care about is that you didn't win prom Queen" she shouted, she was starting to wish she had hit her back on prom night.

"What is Finn upset about?"

"He's all upset cause he thinks he ruined your night at prom and you're just making it worse by shouting at him for it!"

"Rachel you have no idea what you are talking about! I haven't been shouting at him at all, I have been trying to tell him that he didn't ruin my night and I still had an amazing night with him!" she was furious now, Finn was again confiding in Rachel and she was going to use it to break them up "why can't you just stay out of it for once!"

"I'm trying to help out my friend!"

"No! No you're not! You're trying to steal him from me and I know it! Rachel you're deluded, you have these strange ideas that me and Finn are terrible together, like you conveniently forgot all these amazing moments we have together, all this chemistry, just so you can convince yourself you will end up with him again"

"You cheated on him!"

"So did you!"

"But I never had sex with Puck!"

"You planned to! The only reason you didn't is because Puck didn't want to do that to Finn again, is that a nice moment Rachel, realising you are a worse friend to Finn than the guy who got his Girlfriend pregnant?"

"But-"

"And I know I cheated on Finn, okay? It's the biggest mistake and regret of my life, and not just because of how much it hurt Finn, do you know how hard it is to let a baby go? What it's like to actually give up your own child. No, you have no idea. Everyone thinks it was easy, well it wasn't, at all. It was the hardest thing I have ever done, but I knew I had to do it because it was the best thing for her. Maybe you should learn that lesson too. Let go of Finn. You make everything worse Rachel, I may have cheated on him, and I'm not trying to say what I did wasn't wrong, but Puck got me drunk and pressured me into it, it was never my original intention to even do anything romantic with him. You cheated on him out of spite, because you were pissed off at him for sleeping with Santana while you were with Jesse!" Quinn almost smiled as she realised that the only person her boyfriend had ever slept with was a lesbian but then she realised what was going on and was filled with hate again.

Rachel began to open her mouth, was Quinn right? Was Rachel actually imagining all these things in her head, creating a world where her and Finn belong together that didn't really exist?

Quinn walked towards the door, but before she left she turned back to Rachel "Listen, I know he still loves you. But he loves me too, and right now we're together, please can you just stay away and let me be with him?" she looked sad, like she was pleading with Rachel, but this just made Rachel angry, she stared at Quinn for a moment and said "No, I know you aren't right for each other and I'm not going to let him pretend you are"

Quinn became furious again, she turned on the spot but before she could stop her self she turned back, a wicked glare on her face "Do you know what he said to me when I walked downstairs the first time he saw me in my prom dress?" Rachel shook her head. "He told me I was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life." She turned back to the door again and stormed out of the room slamming the door in Rachel's face as she tried to follow her.


	5. Love

**A/N: I know what you will think, a dream sequence? really? I know they are kinda cliché and outdated now but I still like them when they work, and this one works, right?**

* * *

><p>-Love-<p>

Brittany walked through the hallways considering what Quinn said, could her and Santana really be together? She smiled to herself, no matter how many problems she found with dating in secret, Quinn had given her ways of getting around it, and Brittany could even think of a few things herself. She had to resist the urge to skip, she just kept smiling more and more, the thought she could really be with Santana made her feel like everything was right with the world, like Santa had come early this year.

As she turned a corner she saw something that made her stomach drop, "Hey, Brit!" Artie came rolling up to her "I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight I thought we could maybe-"

"Artie I'm sorry, I know we have been spending a lot of time together since prom, but I think I have been leading you on a bit, I'm sorry but I just want to be friends, I think we should spend a bit of time apart for now"

"Oh, okay" he left her standing there feeling horrible about herself, but her thoughts strayed back to Santana and she had to suppress another smile.

* * *

><p>Santana lay there on her bed thinking of the past two days, she had barely spoken to anyone since her talk with Quinn and not spoke to Brit at all, she was too scared to be around her right now. Quinn had texted her earlier telling her that she had spoken to Brittany and she had told her that she wasn't sure about being with Santana if she wasn't ready to come out yet, but she also told her that Brittany was thinking about it and Quinn thought she might of persuaded her that it could work.<p>

But that was just a maybe. Santana tried to imagine her life if she came out.

_She walked through the yard, her hand in Brittany's, they looked into each others eyes and Santana was smiling like she had never done before, she rested her head on Brits shoulder and she closed her eyes just trying to absorb the smell of her hair, when suddenly all she felt was cold; sticky icy liquid was pouring down her face and all over her clothes, she opened her eyes to see 5 of the guys from the football team standing in front of her, she glanced at Brittany she was soaking with slushy too._

_ "How about you dykes stay the fuck out of our school," it was Azimio that had spoken, Santana moved up to him and stared him square in the eyes._

_ "What the hell is your problem?" she shouted at him_

_ "You homo kids are my problem!"_

_ "You didn't seem to mind when you used to watch us make out!"_

_ "That was different, then I thought you were just being hot, if I knew you were actually being dykes I would have been sick!"_

_ "You're such a hypocrite! You like it when girls make out with each other, as long as they are straight girls. But then you harass Kurt saying he is shoving the gay thing in your face! I don't think you even have a problem with gay kids I think you just like being an ass!"_

"_I used to like you back when you were a cheerleader, but then you started hanging out with all those glee kid homo's and you went and caught their gay!" _

"_Oh so you like gay kids as long as you don't actually know they're gay?" Santana caught Dave's eye in the crowd that had gathered to watch, he looked away from her but nobody else seemed to notice she had even looked away from Azimio, "and if you think you can catch gay from who you hang around with maybe you should pick your friends a little better."_

_ All the guys around her and Brittany laughed, "You think one of us is gay? You homos just want the whole world to turn" Santana squared up to him ready to hit him but Azimio shoved her and she fell to the ground, Brit, who had been silent this whole time squared up to him._

_ "What the hell? What the hell sort of guy shoves a girl?" _

_Azimio just laughed. "You aren't girls, you're dykes, you're just guys without dicks" The rest of the guys laughed a long with him. Santana stood up tears forming in her eyes. She looked around, everyone in the crowd was laughing as well, throwing things at her._

She opened her eyes and realised she'd drifted off, there was something buzzing on the bedside table. She picked up her phone, Brittany was ringing, her heart started pounding.

"Hi Brit."

"Hi"

"Quinn told me she spoke to you for me"

"Did she tell you what we talked about?"

Santana knew where this was going "I'm sorry Brit, I just, I can't come out"

"I didn't thinks so, I need to say something and I want you to promise that you won't interrupt until I'm done" Brittany seemed serious and Santana was terrified of what would happen, but she agreed. "I think you should come out, and I promise that I will always be there for you, and as soon as you're ready we can both come out, together," Santana wanted to say that she couldn't but Brittany kept talking, "But I know that you aren't ready yet and that's okay. I've been thinking, Quinn suggested us being together in secret, she tried to convince me that it would be easy, but I know she was wrong, even if you ignore all the obvious stuff, I don't know how I could see you in school if we were together and be able to keep my hands off you," Santana's heart jumped. "But the thing is, none of that matters because I still want to try."

Santana waited to hear something else but it seemed Brittany was done, she couldn't believe what she heard. "You… you want to be with me? Like really?"

"Yes"

"Even though we wouldn't be able to tell anyone"

"Yes"

"But what happens if someone finds out or keeping it a secret doesn't work"

"We can worry about what happens if people find out some other time, but I know keeping it a secret can work, because we will make it work. I know I have said this before, but I want you to know right now that I mean it so much, I love you."

"I love you too" there was silence for a while, Santana could hardly believe that this meant she could be with Brit. "I- I've got to go for a couple minutes, I'll talk to you soon."

* * *

><p>She hung up the phone; Brittany was scared. Did this mean Santana had changed her mind? Did she not actually want to be with her? She stared at her phone just waiting for it to ring, 10 minutes passed and she was beginning to cry, she didn't know what to think. She heard a knock downstairs but she didn't care who it was, she just wanted to be alone, she had scared Santana off.<p>

She didn't get it, they had told each other that they loved each other before, how come this time Santana had just ran away from it.

"Brittany, there's someone hear to see you," she heard her mom calling to her, she got out of bed and walked to the top of the stairs, her mouth fell open at the sight, her mom stood there, a confused expression on her face, by the open doorway, and there stood Santana. Her hair was a mess, it looked like she had just woken up, she was in a baggy t-shirt and shorts with some slip on pumps, she actually looked like she had drove here in her PJs, she stared up at Brittany with tears still streaming down her face.

"Santana, what…" but she didn't know what she wanted to ask, her mind had gone blank, Santana ran up the stairs and Brittany panicked as she thought Santana was about to kiss her right in front of her mom, but she ran straight past her into Brittany's bedroom.

She followed her and just as she closed the door Santana turned on the spot, pushed her up against it and kissed her, "I love you," she panted, "I love you, I love you, I love you so, so much" she kissed her again. "We've done it before, but you were right, with feelings, it's better, maybe this can be like a sort of first time for us"

Brittany kissed her, but softly, "I love you too" she whispered, she stroked her cheek and brushed her hair behind her ear. She took Santana's hand and kissed her again, even softer than before, then she grabbed her and pushed her backwards so she fell onto the bed, she pounced on her and started kissing and biting every bit of skin she could find, Santana responded by pulling off Brittany's dress and rolling over pinning Brittany underneath her, she pulled off her own top and returned to start kissing her neck her hand slid into Brittany's underwear but at this Brittany pushed her off of her, Santana thought she had done something wrong at first, but Brittany was smiling mischievously.

"I know you like it when I fight back," she said with a glint in her eye, they knelt there on the bed half naked and Brittany pulled her close to her kissing her again, piece by piece, clothes started being ripped off and thrown across the room, neither of them could really think, they were barely even aware of what they were doing all they knew was that they wanted more, they wanted closer to each other, and it had never felt this good before.

* * *

><p>Santana woke up and looked at the clock, it was 2am, but then she realised something was different, it wasn't her clock, then the memories of the hours before started flooding back, she sat upright in Brittany's bed, she looked around but Brittany had disappeared. She walked to the door and opened it so she could find her, then quickly shut it again. She looked down reminding herself that she was naked, the door opened and she panicked, but it was only Brittany, wearing nothing but the t shirt Santana had arrived in.<p>

"You know that that used to be Sam's right? I probably should have gave that back to him."

"I don't care, you look hotter in it than he ever did, plus, it smells like you" she smiled and kissed Santana again. She looked her up and down for a moment; it was nice to be able to see it all without being distracted by what they were doing. "Damn," she said, smiling again, she took her hand, "Come back to bed," she whispered.

But Santana resisted as Brittany tried to lead her back to it. "Say it"

"I love you, Santana"

"I love you more…"


	6. Suffering

-Suffering-

Finn opened the door to Quinns room tentatively, his heart beating in his chest, the text she had sent him had been short.

_- We need to talk. Now. My house. Quinn._

She usually texted like she was writing a novel; full sentences, proper punctuation and every single one had ended with two kisses and a smile. It made him nervous, maybe she was done and maybe prom was the end. The end of everything, she hated him.

"Hey," he said when she looked up at him. She nodded in response, staring at him, "I got here when your mom was just taking the last load of groceries in and she let me in."

"Cool," she said, nonchalantly, but he saw hurt in her eyes.

"What- what did you want to talk about?" he asked, half wishing he could run away to some far of place, like the Himalayas or the south pole or Toronto. If he never gave her the chance to break up with him, then technically wouldn't she always be his girlfriend?

"Why do you have to talk to her about everything?" she asked accusingly.

"Who?" he replied bewildered.

"You know who!" she shouted, standing up and walking across the room towards him. "It's none of he business! This is me and you, you and I! This is us! If we got married I'd want us to be known as Mr and Ms Hudson, not the goddamn Hudsons and Rachel Berry project!"

"I…" he uttered but he was unable to find words so she continued.

"This is our life Finn! Our relationship so why do you have to invite her into it? Of all the people in the world, why do you have to confide in her? Yeah, maybe Puck isn't the best choice but you have more people than that! You have an amazing brother who you could ask for advice from!" she suddenly became very quite, "but more importantly, why can't you confide in me? Is she just more important to you?"

"No…" he whispered unable to breath, almost in shock from her unexpected explosion.

"Then why do you keep doing this?" she shouted at him again, "and how could you tell her that I had been horrible to you about prom! You know damn well that, that isn't true!" she glared at him furiously.

Anger began to well up in him at the false accusations, and he found himself exploding back at her, "I didn't! What the hell are you on Quinn? I don't know where you're getting all this shit but whoever it was that made it sound like I've been lying about you, you shouldn't trust them cause I can tell you damn well I don't see why either of us should!" She made a mental note to remember what he just said, he might not know it but he just said neither of them should trust Rachel and that was not a weapon she was likely to leave out of her arsenal for the next battle with Rachel. "And even if it was true, what the hell do you expect me to do about it? just ignore her? Ask her to stay out of my life? I'm supposed to be her friend, that's not exactly fair!" he shouted at her, honestly not knowing whether to believe what he just said or not

"I know it isn't fair Finn! I know it's not, but I don't want to lose you again and as long as she's around I know that's what's going to happen!" she shouted back at him, her eyes watering slightly.

"I don't want to lose you either…" he said, weakly.

He collapsed back onto the bed, and suddenly he realised why Quinn was mad at him about prom, she wasn't mad that he got thrown out, she was mad that he had got thrown out because of Rachel.

Tears started to fall down his face "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"

Quinn looked surprised at this sudden change of attitude. "Finn…"

"I know I made it look like it was jealousy, like I'm still in love with Rachel, I should have ignored her, I should have just stayed with you. I ruin everything" he slid off the bed and onto the floor with his head resting on his knees. "I'm not just sorry about prom, I'm sorry about everything, I don't deserve you and I shouldn't of accused you of cheating on me. I have been such a bad boyfriend to you. I'm sorry, I do still have feelings for Rachel, but I swear I don't want to, I do want to be with you and only you. I love you."

Quinn looked at him, she felt so guilty, she knew just how he felt; after all they had both had feelings for each other while they were with somebody else. She sat down next to him and wrapped her arm around his, laying her head on his shoulder. "I love you too Finn, I'm sorry for getting angry, its just, I already lost you to Rachel once before I'm just terrified it will happen again."

He looked up at her, "what do you mean you lost me to her before?"

"I know it wasn't in a normal way but… I still loved you, I know it was my own fault, by I still loved you when you started dating her." They sat in silence for a while, both quietly sobbing. After a while Quinn spoke up, "we're in trouble aren't we"

Finn nodded and looked at her, he stroked her face wiping away her tears and staring into her eyes, and then without warning he lunged at her pinning her to the floor, he pressed his lips against hers and kissed her harder than he could ever remember doing she kissed him back, she wrapped her legs around him and grabbed his hair at the back of his head pulling him closer, they panted as their mouths parted and then she threw herself back at him their eyes closed as they pressed themselves harder against each other, they broke apart again and their eyes met, Quinn put her hand to his cheek and Finn grabbed it and pressed her hand even closer to him, fresh tears starting to form, he sat up again and Quinn watched him from the floor.

"Wow, where did that come from?"

"Just in case I wouldn't be able to kiss you again, I wanted to make my final one special" Quinn stared at him and then threw her self at him flinging her arms around him, tears in her face too, after a moment she let go of him and sat down by his side afraid to look at him, he shuffled further away from her and her heart sank, but then he leant sideways to rest his head in her lap and stare up at her. She smiled down at him and stroked his hair.

"Why is this so hard?" she asked rhetorically.

"I don't know, it doesn't seem fair,"

"It isn't."

"What are we going to do?"

Quinn thought for a moment, "when you kissed me, you said you wanted to make it special in case it was our last, maybe we should take that further"

"What do you mean?'

"How about we just spend one night, one night where we forget about everything but us?"

Finn took her hand, "I still don't get what you mean…"

"Tonight, we forget about Rachel, we forget about glee club, we forget about Jesse and Sam and Puck and Beth and everyone but us, we don't know how long we'll last, so maybe we should have one night that we can always remember, one special night that no matter what happens in the future it will always remind us of the good parts of our relationship" She leant forward and kissed his forehead, "I'm scared too Finny, I know we wont be together for ever, it kills me but I know it" he squeezed her hand.

"We can make it happen"

"No we can't, we can't escape it, but maybe tonight, if we remember it, maybe in a year, or five or ten, but eventually, maybe it will bring us back to each other,"

He sat up and looked at her, "so what do you want to do?" he asked, slightly hopeful, maybe this would be the time when they would finally sleep together, Quinn seemed to read his mind.

"I want to, I really do, but I don't think we should have sex. You know how I feel about it" He leant towards her and kissed her cheek.

"So what do you want to do?" he repeated.

She got up and walked towards the door, "get into bed, I'll be right back."

Finn climbed into bed wondering what would happen, she walked back into the room with candles and lit them around the room, she got into bed with him and sat across him stroking his hair, "I don't want to have sex again yet, I still want to wait until marriage, but maybe we could make this a sort of… I don't know, a practice first time?"

"How do we do that?"

"Honestly, I don't know, we can just see where it takes us."

She leant forwards and kissed his neck moving upwards upwards, making a trail of kisses towards his lips, she rolled onto her side and pulled him with her so they could lie next to each other, she pulled him close and kissed him hard, he put a hand in her hair and kissed back even harder so she rolled onto her back. He lifted his head up to breath and she put a finger to his lips. She pushed him off her and sat up, "I love you, Finn" she took off her jacket and pulled Finns t-shirt over his head, she straddled him and began kissing his chest, she took his hand and placed it on her breast and kissed him again. She rolled onto her back pulling him with her, they kissed harder and harder and she began to unbutton his jeans, he sat up and pulled off her dress, taking in everything. He always found it cute that she was so worried about her stretch marks when they were so faint he had to look for them to be able to notice, he started down at her.

"You're beautiful, so beautiful"

"Say you love me"

"I love you Quinn. I think that even after everything that has happened between us, I have always loved you and I never want to stop."

She grabbed him and pulled him close, they started shedding their clothes, neither of them caring where it could lead, their mouths beginning to ache, their hands moving over everything. Finn found his way on top of her, between her legs, she was pulling him closer, "I want it… I want you…" she panted between kisses,

"Are you sure?" he kept kissing at her neck, she was pulling him closer and scratching down his back

"No, no, not yet, I want to, but, no not right now,"

He slid off of her.

"I'm sorry," she said

"Don't be," he smiled at her "I'm just giving us a chance to cool down a bit before we do something we'll regret" She smiled back at him and kissed him, she kissed again, and again, kissing harder and harder, their hearts beating audibly, she pulled away trying to calm down again but as she stared into his eyes she knew exactly what she wanted.

"Oh, fuck it!" she turned over and reached for the bed side table, she opened the draw and pulled out a small box, she opened it and threw what was inside at Finn and turned back to him, he stared at her his mouth slightly open, and looked down at the packet she had thrown at him, he looked up at her and she smiled excitedly, nodding at him, he tore open the condom packet, and then Quinn barely knew what was happening, he threw himself at her, kissing everywhere he could, she grabbed him and pulled him close to her, all she knew was that she wanted him, more than she had ever wanted anything.

She gasped, it hurt slightly for a moment, and then they both started panting,

Quinn closed her eyes and dug her fingernails into his back, wrapping her legs around him, she tried not to moan so her mom wouldn't hear, but she couldn't help it. It wasn't at all like with puck, he was rough, but Finn was gentle yet at the same time powerful. She let out another moan, and Finn started to grunt, he started to slow down, Quinn opened her eyes and he was looking at her, he kissed her forehead,

"I love you"

"I love you t-oh!" she couldn't finish. They both started moaning again and neither of them couldn't think about anything, all they knew was the pleasure, the feel of each others skin, their lips, all that mattered was each other…


	7. The Morning After

**A/N: This isn't a real chapter if I'm honest,**** I just wanted a quick few paragraphs to sort of wrap things up, (which I know I didn't do, but when you know one couple is going to break up and you heard rumours the other couple wasn't even gunna happen how are you meant to finish? :P)**

* * *

><p>-The Morning After-<p>

Santana drove home with a smile on her face the next morning wearing some of Brittanys Clothes, the smell made her feel giddy and she turned on the radio and began to sing softly to herself. As she turned the next corner though, her spirits darkened. She drove past a building that had recently been taken over by an LGBT support group, the window had been smashed and on the sign above it someone had spray painted the words 'God hates Fags!'

All the fears that had left her the night before came rushing back and as soon as she had pulled into her driveway she ran upstairs and began crying into her pillow, she thought of Brittany and wondered what people like that would do to her, she didn't care about her own safety, but what if being with Brittany meant that something bad would happen to her? What if she couldn't be with her?

But then her thoughts turned, what if Brittany thought the same thing about her? What if Brittany would leave her to protect her? She was always a better person than most.

She picked up her phone and began typing furiously

- _Promise me something. _

_ - What?_

_ - I saw something on the way home. Made me worry about you. Nvm that's not important. It's just people in this world are horrible. They do horrible things to people like us and for a moment I got scared. Promise me you would never leave me to protect me. I know people would tell me my priorities are fucked up. But I love you and I'd honestly rather die than be without you._

_ - Ok. Promise me something 2._

_ - What?_

_ - Do the same thing._

_ - I promise._

Finn woke up but didn't open his eyes, he wanted to remember everything with his other senses first, the smell of her hair, the sound of her breathing, the feel of her skin, her naked body pressed to his.

"Morning," she half whispered.

"How did you know I was awake?" he asked the back of her hair, confused.

"You stopped snoring," she said, turning to smile at him and kiss the tip of his nose.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know I snored" he replied embarrassed,

"Don't apologize, I like it, I've always missed it."

"Missed it?" he asked, confused again.

"Oh, well, erm…" she stuttered, her cheeks begin to flush red, "when I lived with you and your mom, I used to get as close to the wall as I could when I was in bed… Because I could hear you snoring, and I don't know, it made me feel safe; knowing you were there, hearing you. It made me feel like everything would be okay. After I left, I couldn't sleep properly anymore, at first I thought it was baby hormones, but it took until the end of the summer for me to be able to sleep properly, I just couldn't get used to not hearing you there."

"Maybe you should record it, so you can always get to sleep from now on." He said, grinning.

"Maybe I should, while I still can," their moods turned sombre and neither said anything for a while.

"Promise me something," she said eventually,

"Anything"

"We're meant to be together, okay? No matter what anybody tells us, I know we are. No matter what happens between us, please just remember that we belong together."

"I will, I promise"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's it, thanks for reading and I hope you liked it :)**


End file.
